Strange Bedfellows
by SithKnight-Galen
Summary: This is a MacrossRe-construction era What-if fanfictions starring everyone's favorite heroine Lisa Hayes and the most intriguing of the Zentraedi Warlords, Khyron the Backstabber.
1. Default Chapter

Robotech: Strange Bedfellows-

A Macross-Era Serial

By SithKnight-Galen

Introductions and Disclaimers:

Well, this is a story set during the Macross Re-construction era. I am taking an idea that was batted about during a long running brainstorming session on the DYRL Rick and Lisa fan-fiction lists, and well, I volunteer to try my hand at writing something other than a pure war novel. So here is my first attempt at trying a semi-romance story, as well as something with purely established characters in an Alternative Universe setting, or with established characters, period.. And now that I have given the somewhat shady premise to the story, let me go ahead and give the dedications to the people who helped make this weird idea a reality.

GPPR, LisaV, Carla Fox, Admiral RT, Spherisian, Shinto Red, Pangeman, Jo, and Aikiweezie, K71, Baka-kit, Joshua, and last but not least, my fellow Tomahawk Jockey, Cicero-Phelps, this is dedicated to all of you. J. And Caitlin and Brianna, Daddy wrote one more for the two little ladies in my life. ;-)

And for all of you wagon chasers out there, this disclaimer is for you. I do not own, Khyron, Lisa Hayes, Vincent Grant Roy Fokker, Jack Archer, Claudia Grant, Max Sterling, Veritechs, Rick Hunter, Admiral Gloval, Admiral Hayes, Ben Dixon, Miriya Sterling, The SDF-1, Vertunn Therul battle cruisers, Grel,, Azonia, Destroids, Helena Chase, Hiro Yoshi, Skarrde, Zeraal, Kiyoria , Izzy Randal, Emil Lange or pretty much any of this copyrighted stuff by and large. If any of this did belong to me, I would not be doing this non-profit fan writing, I would be pumping out more Macross based anime, which what the fans always want.

As far as Lynn Minmei and Lynn Kyle are concerned, if I did own them, I would pawn them off as quickly as I could.

However, Ryan Darmouth, Marquis Tribanuiski, Abraham Zhao, Brandon Derringer, and Craig Martin are creatures of my own creation, and while their stories and histories get more attention in other writings of mine, they may make some cameos in this chronicle of Macross as well.

Now on with the story!!!!


	2. Chapter 01: Catseye Down

Robotech: Strange Bedfellows-

A Macross-Era Serial

By SithKnight-Galen

Chapter One: Cat's Eye Down!:

A/N: I know this is a bit of stretch, but hopefully this yarn will make sense a few chapters into it. Please feel free to drop me comments and money donations. Flames will be used to temper my new long sword collection.

A/N 2: As this is a bit A/u there will be some minor changes what has happened compared to the main timeline. Hopefully, the transition will be as flawless as I hope it look in my mind.

A/N 3: You will have to bear with me, as I like the Japanese name for the Veritechs, which is Valkyries, and I will be interchanging between calling them and the RDF Destroids by both their American and Japanese designations. All of the main characters will be keeping their American names, however…….although I do like LaSalle and Hayase better than Grant and Hayes.

On with the story! :

-Roll Macross Intro Credits-

Captain Lisa Hayes sat in the backseat of the Cat's Eye Recon Valkyrie as it flew over the wasteland that was once part of the Alaskan forest. Although it had been almost a year since Lord Dolza's Grand Fleet had razed the Earth in his "Rain of Death," all but eradicating all life on the hapless planet, which included the site that she was currently flying over, Lisa could not help but still participate assisting with the ongoing search and rescue missions whenever she could. The last time that she had seen her father, Admiral Donald Hayes, alive was at the Grand Cannon command center, which was not far from where she was flying at the moment. Even though it looked like he had perished in an overloaded generator's dying fireball, Lisa still held out hope that her father might have survived through it all. After all, if that Major Thomas Riley Edwards was able to survive that holocaust, and she was able to come out of it alive, then who was to say that an angel may have blessed her father or some of the many others the same way.

"So desolate….," She muttered aloud to herself.

"What was that ma'am?," her pilot, Third Lieutenant Gerard Mauthis asked Lisa, half-cocking his helmet concealing head in her direction. He was a recent transfer to the Wolf Squadron, and had been relegated to Recon veritech fighter duty while his old bird was getting retro-fitted back in Macross City.

Lisa blinked, startled back to the present and out of her personal reverie by the young man's voice. It was then that she had realized that she had spoken out loud.

"Nothing, Lieutenant. I was just thinking aloud. How much longer until we reach the old Grand Cannon site?"

"We should be there in about 25 minutes or so, if our positioning is correct."

"Thank you Lieutenant Mauthis," Lisa said thru the comm.-link in her own flight helmet as she looked out towards the rightmost fighter that was part of her escort. She would have much preferred if it was Rick that was flying escort for her, but she knew that the Skull Wing, including Vermillion Squadron were not going to be back from the Brasilia Sector chasing down one of Khyron's warlords for at least another few days of mop-up duty. Diamondback Squadron, one of the other surviving fighter groups from the SDF-1's original compliment, had instead been pulled to provide CAP duty. They were a good bunch of men and women, and a competent lot, but they were not Rick Hunter and the rest of Vermillion and Skull squadrons.

The veritech fighters that were providing escort for Hayes' Recon Plane consisted of a pair of VF-I J's and a pair of I A's, the rookie pilots holding the outward two slots of the flight formation. Everything was going fine as the formation entered the outer area of what was once the site for the UEG Grand Cannon, and what had become the tomb for Admiral Hayes and so many others in Lisa's mind. As she looked down at the blasted landscape that was slowly recovering, she could not help but think to another blasted landscape on Mars. It was there that Lisa had lost the first love of her life, Lieutenant Karl Riber, and it was also there that her feelings for Rick Hunter first began to bloom.

'_How ironic,'_ Lisa thought wistfully even as she activated the Doppler radar to begin it's sweep of the ground below her. '_Why is the place that I always seems to lose one loved one, I seem to find another. First Mars Sara, and then here at __Alaska__ Base.__ I'm sure Father would have loved Rick once he got to know him.'_

Lisa brought her mind back to the present with a visible shake of her head and a hopefully less audible sigh as she re-focused on the console before her. She had been out on these reconnaissance patrols numerous times before, and most of them had been just as fruitless as command was thinking that this one would turn out. While some survivors from Alaska Base had been found, most of those were in the first few weeks after the Rain of Death, and that was over a year ago. The last survivors that had been found by reclamation crews were found over eight months ago, but that fact didn't seem to deter Lisa, which was why Admiral Gloval continued to approve of these missions. She knew that the radar scans were good, but were not infallible with trying to pick out human heat signatures thanks to the amount of rubble that buried most of the base during that fateful night.

The first few cursory sweeps of the area brought about the same results of the other searches, and Lisa was beginning to get disheartened by the prospect that this whole endeavor was nothing but a bust. The VT element leader had suggested that perhaps they do a more low altitude, gerwalk fly-by this time, and since she could see no reason against it, Lisa gave the idea her tacit approval. A few moments later, it appeared that the Lieutenant's suggestion had paid off, as there was some sort of positive ping that appeared on Lisa's scanners, faint, but there was definitely something, and it appeared to be human, just below the surface. Lisa blinked her eyes, and then double checked her readings as the fighter group completed their slow moving pass, a small gasp coming from her lips as the results were same as before. Her Emerald Green eyes grew large at the results as she frantically tired to get Lieutenant Mauthis' attention.

"Yes, Captain Hayes?," the young man asked with just a hint of that same Germanic accent that Doctor Emile Lang was so well known for after feeling her tap the shoulder of his flight suit.

"Turn us back around for another pass. I..I think we may have some survivors down there!"

"Sure thing Captain. Hang on."

The formation did a lazy pitch and roll that eventually put them back over the area that the Captain had gotten the first ping. At first, there was nothing, and then after Lisa spent some time re-calibrating and fine-tuning her instruments, she was able to detect it again. Smiling with renewed hope in her eyes and heart, she was about to order the pilot to go down for a closer look when everything went horribly wrong.

The veritech holding the outermost portside position suddenly wobbled, and then exploded in a cacophony of debris. The other three Diamondbacks broke formation and scattered momentarily, reconfiguring into fighter modes as they looked for their attackers. The Cat's Eye went for the TARMAC, as Mauthis knew that his options were a little more limited with the sensor dish attached to the back of his plane and with the Captain riding shotgun. Lisa felt hopeless and stupid for not scanning the area around them while she was conducting her searches, since they had all relied on her to be their long range eyes and ears, yet somehow their attackers had snuck up on them. Bringing her instrumentation back to omni-directional tracking mode as the VT pilot juked thru a pair of ravines in an attempt to buy them some breathing room, Lisa was finally able to get a reading on her attackers.

The trio of veritech pilots found their opponents and were more than willing to go to town with them after they had gather some maneuvering room and knew what was going down, at least at first. The dozen inbound Zentraedi tri-thrusters were fast, hard hitting targets, but were also easy to knock down if one knew how to do it. First Lieutenant Rashid Oloru smiled darkly as he unload a quartet of Hammerhead missiles at a pair of Zent fighters, and watched them disappear in a wash of hellfire. He noticed at that moment that his young wingman, Ensign Brandon Derringer had just knocked one that was trying to climb onto his six right out of the ballgame, and was trading way too accurate fire with another tri-thruster. The Arabian smirked slightly watching the rookie tear into the enemy warplanes, when his proximity alarms started blaring thru his helmet. The smirk disappeared completely as the veteran pilot realized what was causing the alarms to go off, just as his wingman of just over three years, Second Lieutenant Eris Gossling piloting Diamondback Eight warned him of the surface launched missiles in-bound. He tried a bank and roll even as he popped chaff and activated his ECMs, hoping that that would be enough. The evasive techniques, picked up and honed thru the century of human combat flying proved themselves once more as the first of the missiles became confused by the electronics wash-out, then smashed headlong into the chaff as they tried to re-lock onto their target, and then exploded in a glowing death blossom that had the added effect of committing fratricide to the remaining missiles in that wave.

Lieutenant Oloru breathed a quiet prayer to Allah as he pivoted his plane back around and caught the firer of the first flight of missiles just as it was getting lined up his other wingman and unloaded a second salvo. Gritting his teeth as he went into a full power dive, the flight leader unloaded with his GU-11 gun pod, slamming high velocity shells into the pair of light artillery battlepods and cracking them open like a pair of eggs. He converted to Battloid and continued to dish out a healthy does of death to the battlepods that had seemed to come out of the woodwork. Although most of the Zentraedi were on foot and equipped only with body armor and energy rifles, they were not showing up very distinctly on his radar and their numbers were beginning to actually overwhelm the Robotech defenders.

'_There's just too many of them! And where are all of these devils coming from! This area was supposed to be clean of all Zent activity!'_

Just as he was going to call his people to re-group and pull out with the Recon ship, Diamondback Eight came crashing down to earth, a broken and twisted scrap of metal that moments before had been his wingman for the last three years. Turning to gun down the mecha that had brought his best friend, he saw a sight that he had hoped never to encounter again. The Officer's pod that was evading his fire and was lining Oloru up was none other than the same Glaug Pod that had decimated scores of RDF Veritechs and Destroids over the years. Just as the Zentraedi pilot was lining up Oloru, Ensign Derringer dove in behind it and unloaded on him with his own Gun pod, sending 55 mm shells into the Officer Pod's flank and scoring a solid hit knocking out it's thrusters before it could dive away and return fire. Derringer moved in to finish the job when his Valkyrie went flying backwards and up into the air, twin gouts of fire coming from the chest area of the VF-1A as it collapsed to the ground and convulsed for a few moments before going still.

"Die you Alien scum!," Oloru screamed into his mike as he charged the Enemy ace, firing rounds into the enemy mecha but for some reason failing to score that fatal shot in his crimson rage. A half dozen other pods jumped forward to defend their leader as it reeled from the new attack, and were just as quickly blown away. At that point a second Officer's Pod popped up and opened up on the damaged VT, dropping it where it stood under a new barrage of hellfire from it's twin derringer mounted plasma cannons. As Lieutenant Rashid Oloru fell to the ground and felt his life bleed out of him, he saw the Cat's Eye go to supersonic, and for a brief moment, thought that his team's sacrifice had been worth it. Then all hope left him as he saw a beam of light come up and seem to flick the remaining VT out of the air.

Lisa Hayes was still trying to punch thru the sudden wave of jamming when Mauthis relayed back that the entire escort flight had been destroyed. He was in the process of punching the after-burners and hopefully would be out of the combat zone before the aliens had a chance to re-group and give chase. At that same moment, the static lifted off of her comm arrays and Lisa breathed a quiet prayer of thanks, hoping that this might be the break that they needed.

"This is Cat's-Eye flight 713 requesting assistance from Zentraedi attack. I repeat this is…..," Lisa began, but was cut off when her head smashed into the console, cracking her faceplate, ruining the device, and knocking her unconscious in one fell swoop.

Up in the forward cockpit, Third Lieutenant Gerard Mauthis was having the fight of his life as he fought to keep a semblance of control as the Valkyrie came crashing down to Earth. Whoever the gunner that hit him was, he at least knew how to take out an airplane, Mauthis had to give that to him. The avionics were fried, the fusion reactor was overloading, and lateral motivators were gone completely. As the plane's spins got more erratic, Gerard gave up on trying to fly the plane and focused more on trying to recover from the turn and burn that the plane was slipping into. He had all but straightened the Valkyrie out when he ran out of time and the ground raced up to meet them, smashing the nose cone in and shearing off one wing on impact. The plane continued to skid for a good 100 yards or so before it finally came to a crumpled stop against a small hillock.

The smoke from the downed aircraft brought a pleased smile to the face of the Zentraedi commander. Laying an ambush here was a sheer stroke of genius for a superior commander like himself. If only his .."contemporaries" could recognize his tactical acumen back when they were still the greatest fleet in the cosmos, back before this thrice-damned _Micronians _had somehow cheated the fates once more and were able to survive the Grand Fleet's "Rain of Death." His own unit, the Botoru Battalion almost didn't survive that grand gesture. He had to concede that to these little pests, some of them did indeed have the will to fight and die that could almost rival a true Zentraedi's…ALMOST. He brought himself back to the present as he popped the canopy to his Glaug, frowned at the damage that had been down to it, then dismissed it to whatever fickle entity was giving the cursed bipedal cockroaches their brief spats of luck before he snuffed them out. He watched as his men gathered themselves together and began to collect their dead, as well as prizes off of the fallen human mecha. In this day and age where everything had been made to last, an odd concept to the hard-lined Zentraedi mindset, but something that he had to learned to adapt and worked with during his ongoing crusade to eradicate these Micronians.

He smiled as he walked away from the others, and headed over to the retreating command ship that tried to escape his wrath. Too bad for them that he was the Greatest Warlord in the Zentraedi Fleet and that the Robotech Masters had ever produced. Grel and Gerao soon joined up with him, both of their faces enlivened with the recent victory over the humans.

"So Lord Khyron, it looks like you win this bet after all," Gerao said with a smirk. "You were able to kill more of the little Micronians than us."

"Yes, but that was only because I was I had a … feeling that the last one would try to circle back once it thought it was out of the fire zone. What a curious little bunch these little opponents are. No matter how many times we encounter them, they never quite react the same way twice. Their only predictability seems to be their un-predictability."

"How very true, milord."

The trio crested the hillock and looked down upon the smoldering wreck of the very VT that the two giant officers were conversing over. Grel, still a bit more focused on scavenging some goods and possibly collecting yet another "souvenir" from the plane and it's little occupants was surprised when the rearmost occupant let out a slight groan when he peeled back the pexi-glassed canopy.

"Lord Khyron, looks like your shot may not have been quite as good as we originally thought. One of the Micronian pilots is still alive."

"Good grief, then why don't you finish him off," the Warlord grumbled as he stomped over to take a look himself at what had Grel pausing and peering into the robot's cockpit. The scowl on his face is replaced by a sly smile as he notices some of the insignia on the torn and bloodied uniform.

"Then again, perhaps this one could be of some use to us yet. Pull her out and bring her along. I have a feeling her friends will be here shortly, and we have some preparations to make. This prize will do quite nicely."

SithKnight-Galen's parting words:

And thus ends the first of hopefully many chapters. Man, timelines, a computer going wonky, and me trying a new writing format have all led to this being an interesting inaugural chapter for this new story. Hopefully once things settle down over the next few weeks I can figure out the regular format for getting this and _Pyrrhic Wardance_ both done on a more timely manner.

Again, this goes out to everyone on the DYRL Fan-fiction list, but especially GP PR, LisaV, and Carla Fox. I really hope that this is living up to everyone's expectations so far.


	3. Chapter 02: The Tithes of War

Robotech: Strange Bedfellows-

A Macross-Era Serial

By SithKnight-Galen

Chapter Two: The Tithes of War!

A/N: Standard disclaimers, so if you wish to sue, go right on ahead, but you would get about the same that the Invid did when they came to collect their "just rewards"

A/N 2: Sorry this took a bit of time. As I am having to type this on the local community college computers during free spells between training sessions, I think I am doing pretty good. I do want to apologize about the un-expected hiatus, however. I do hope that every one had a wonderful holiday season!

A/N 3: You will have to bear with me, as I like the Japanese name for the Veritechs, which is Valkyries, and I will be interchanging between calling them and the RDF Destroids by both their American and Japanese designations. All of the main characters will be keeping their American names, however…….although I do like LaSalle and Hayase better than Grant and Hayes.

On with the story! :

---Roll Macross Intro Credits---

Commander Rick Hunter landed his VT in Gerwalk mode, and leapt from the cockpit before his craft had even completely settled down onto the radiation and arctic blasted ground. His wing was on it's way back from an extended sortie down in the Brasilia Quadrant when the call came through that Captain Hayes' reconnaissance flight had come under fire and then had gone down with was initially thought to have been no survivors. He had left Max in charge with the rest of the fighter wing and took off at maximum velocity to arrive on the scene when he did. He ran up to the first officer on the scene who looked like he might know anything.

"What the hell happened here, Grant?"

"That is what we are still trying to figure out, Commander Hunter," the tall man responded with a calm that belied the sympathetic look in his chocolate colored eyes. Claudia Grant's younger brother knew both the Hunter and Hayes families from way back, and each time a tragedy befell them, it seemed like he was the one on the scene to be the bearer of bad news.

"Where's Lisa, Vince? I want to see Lisa. There was some kind of word over the Tac-Net that Lisa and her flight had been attacked. Where is she Vince?"

Vincent put a mammoth arm over the slender pilot and led him away from the small, but gathering group of investigators and pilots. The bigger man kept quiet as he led Rick slightly apart from everyone else. There was something in Grant's expression and demeanor that set Rick's danger senses off even before the man began to speak.

"Well, Rick, I am not exactly sure how to tell you this," Vince began, his voice low, but full of compassionate emotion. "This place was a mess. The whole flight got wiped out in less than a minute. We were only able to pull two survivors from the Valkyrie wrecks, and we aren't even sure if either of them are going to be able to survive long enough to even tell us what happened. And that isn't even the oddest part about it…….or the worst of it." The last was added in a slightly lower, more ominous voice.

Rick's eyes narrowed as he waited for Vince to get to the point. He had seen the scenes of these ambushes numerous times over the last few months, and the only things that were common with all of them was that their were few if any human survivors, the attacks were surprisingly devastating and effective, and that almost all signs from the attacks appeared to have the masterwork of Khyron the Backstabber, either directly or indirectly. Part of the mission that Hunter had just returned from involved trying to cut off at least one of the larger heads of this Hydra that the Zentraedi Warlord had seemed to conjure up around him.

"Spit it out Vince. Where's Lisa? What happened to her?"

Vincent looked back towards the salvage crews working on one of the downed Diamondback Squadron Valkyries for a long moment. When he spoke next, the under-current of frustration was clearly evident in his voice and in his almond colored eyes.

"That's just it Rick. We don't know."

Rick's eyes went wide, but he stayed quiet for the moment, the wind having been blown from his sails as he tried to mentally collect what he had been told.

"We couldn't find her body anywhere, and her pilot, one Lieutenant Mauthis kept babbling something about her being carried away by giants. We are going under the impression that one of the Zentraedi might have recognized her as a command rank officer and decided to take her with them to use as a hostage or something," Grant hurried to explain before Rick could interrupt him again.

"Wait, you mean that they took her with them? Do you guys have any idea which group took her and which way they were headed?," Rick asked with a new desperate determination in his voice.

"We aren't exactly sure. It looks like a good number of their craft were actually flight capable from the burn patterns and quite a few of the impact craters."

Vincent's mouth twitched just noticeably as he looked over to the battlefield once more, and Rick decides to follow his gaze this time. The taller man's eyes seem to be locked onto a cluster of Destroids that seem to have been re-colored in Zentraedi style camo schemes and doused with Zentraedi slogans and sigils. That wasn't right, unless somehow, a bunch of micronized Zentraedi had somehow begun to get training on how to use earth mecha, or else Khyron's people were beginning to make pacts with the hi-tech bandits that had begun to spring up in the wastelands recently. Hunter knew that whatever that meant, it could not be good either. Grant, glancing down, had a feeling that he knew exactly what the fighter pilot was thinking about, but knew that he had to clarify it just to be on the safe side so Hunter could also know what they were truly dealing with here.

"That's right Rick. They used our own equipment against us, and then left it behind when they were done with it. Those particular pieces, though, aren't from any of the local bases…they are from the arsenals that were stockpiled around Alaska Base from BEFORE the "Rain of Death." They somehow found a way to get into the base, and get these, and Lord knows what else. We think that they might have found a working protoculture reactor, too."

"Is that what they used to get Lisa, Vince?"

Vince's voice was heavy as he spoke next. The sheer weight of this was not what the tall Destroid pilot and engineer was cut out for. Rick knew that Grant was trying the best that he could, but unfortunately, it wasn't going to bring back those pilots, or help get Lisa back.

"We still aren't sure exactly what happened at the moment, Rick. We are hoping that when the two survivors regain consciousness that one of them may be able to tell us something. We also might be able to piece a few things together from the three black boxes that we were able to recover, but that could take some time for us to get that data pieced together."

Rick's frustration was evident as he looked about again at the wreckage. He had understood why Lisa had insisted on doing these hopeless missions, but he had always felt that she was putting herself in harm's way needlessly. If she could have only waited another 24 hours to conduct this flight, or had sent one of the regular patrols instead of insisting on leading it herself, if only she had listen to him for once..

_'Lisa, please be alright. God, if she is alive, I will go thru hell to bring her back, do you hear me!'_

Vince looked away from the storm clouds that were beginning to brew in Rick's crystal blue eyes as another officer came running over to them from the area of the heavily damaged access hanger that they had un-covered a bit ago. he was being followed by one of Lang's acolytes and a pair of burly marine MP types. Tapping Rick lightly, the Destroid commander turned his full attention to the newcomer.

"Lieutenant Grant, ..huh, huh, Commander Hunter...huh... Lieutenant Commander James Evers, UN Space Global huh, huh Military Police."

Evers then pauses for a few moments as he takes a few more deep breaths, calming his breathing down to more managable levels before he can begin again. He seemed to be a bit more affected by the cold weather than even Hunter and Grant. Then again, his uniform wasn't one the insulated flight suits like theirs were, either. The GMP officer looks the two men over as he seems to catch his breath, and his steel eyes seem to pass over and thru Hunter very closely.

_'So this is the man that has Lisa all up in arms..he had better be worth it, considering what we just found back there..'_

"Well, sirs, we just came across something that you both might want to come and take a look at! If you two will follow me, it'll be easier than explaining it right now!"

Vince and Rick exchanged looks, but followed the spook back the way that he had came. Obviously this was something important to finding Lisa if that guy was pale as a ghost and seemed to be almost too excited about it. Rick made note that they were running, not to the command center, or even the entrance to the former Grand Cannon site, but back to the medevac area, and he had to wonder if one of the pilots had regained consciousness. What awaited them there was not quite the case, but a whole unexpected surprise nonetheless. Both men stopped in their tracks as they both thought that they were looking at a ghost.

_'Omigod, she was right all along,'_ was all Rick could think as he saw the subject of so much excitement right in front of him.

The scraggly man under the thermal blanket and being attended to by a pair of RDF corpsman was the first to speak. If nothing else, his voice was all that was needed to confirm what the two men suspected.

"Hello, gentleman. I was hoping that one of you could tell me what I have missed for the last six months, and where is my daughter?"

----Roll closing credits------

SithKnight-Galen's parting words: And thus there's another chapter for the history books. I especially wish to thank Knight-Templar for the use of one of his creations in this work. I really enjoyed the character of Evers in his "What If" story arc, and with a few minor liberties, am glad that he gave me permission to "borrow" him for one of my little tales. I do also want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be longer, I hope :)

Again, this goes out to everyone on the DYRL Fan-fiction list, but especially GP PR, LisaV, and Carla Fox. I really hope that this is living up to everyone's expectations so far.


End file.
